Devices of this type are generally known from the prior art. For example, virtually all computer desktop applications today employ what is termed a computer mouse via which a computer's graphical user interface displayed on an external monitor can be controlled. To detect movement, computer mice of this type have, for instance, a ball housed in a socket on their underside. Such ball rotates when the mouse is moved by the user, this movement then being conveyed to the computer by way of ball sensors inside the mouse.
Instead of mechanical movement detection by way of a ball, other types of computer mice employ optical sensors. In this case, conclusions are drawn about the mouse's movement by, for example, measuring the light scattered or reflected on the base on which the mouse is moved, the relevant data being conveyed to a computer via a cable.
The movement data is generally conveyed from the computer mouse to the computer via a cable. Embodiments are, however, also known in which the movement data is conveyed to a computer on a wireless basis.
The use of a graphical user interface, as has come to prevail in conventional computer applications, generally necessities being able to freely access any locations on the monitor display. As already mentioned, this is achieved in most desktop applications through use of a mouse. This type of solution is not, however, desired in the case of portable devices, users generally not wishing to carry around separate operating accessories for their devices. This problem is resolved in the case of, for instance, known Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) or small, what are termed hand-held computers (palmtops), by way of a pen which is kept in the device and taken from it when needed. The disadvantage of this design is that the pen is easily lost as a result of, for example, falling out of its holder or being put to one side while the user is working and then being forgotten. Both hands are furthermore needed to operate this device. This is in many cases undesirable, particularly where mobile applications are concerned.
A further possibility for moving the active point on a graphical user interface is to attach keys specially provided to the device for the purpose of operating such keys. That solution is generally very cumbersome as very many key actuations are required in order to move from one side of the display to another. The possibility of quickly moving the active point on a graphical user interface to any location on the monitor is, however, the very prerequisite for making efficient use of an interface of this type.
The detecting of graphics or handwriting is gaining increasingly in significance as a further possibility for entering data. The above-mentioned computer mouse has also proved its worth in this regard in the case of permanently installed computer systems. This possibility is employed by numerous conventional computer-controlled graphics applications.
Drawings and handwriting likewise can be detected in the case of the mobile devices cited which, like PDAs or palmtops, are controlled by way of a separately included pen, but with the disadvantage already mentioned above of requiring the use of both hands for making entries and the risk of losing the pen, after which the system will be virtually unusable until a replacement pen has been obtained.
The detecting of graphics or handwriting is virtually impossible in the case of devices on which, as mentioned above, special keys are used for controlling.
The present invention is, therefore, directed toward a system in which graphical data, or data required for use, is detectable by way of manual movements and which is suitable for single-handed operation.